THE JERK JERKITH: THE LOONEY TUNES DOESN'T EXISTED
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: It's a heartwarming tale about a troublesome mischief is gonna hurt the Looney Tunes and helping the rat character to do so. Can he changed his own ways or it'll be too late?


Hello, toonsters, Monkayfun is here and I got a story for all of you Looney Tunes fans. It's my Christmas gift to you. This a story like no other. There's been a car accident a family of two didn't survived only a boy. A boy named Josh Harris who have no parents was a orphan and he no place to go until the Looney Tunes came and saw him and they about loving him so they taken care of him for every year until when he's all grown up so fast he gradulating in High School and then a few years later he's becoming at Officer for the Los Angeles Police Department. His life is all grand and the Looney Tunes were happy until his cousin named Roger become a rude troublemaker hating the Looney Tunes and a dirty rat is gonna need his help to destroy their careers forever. Will they be around or never exsisted? Find out on...

* * *

THE JERK JERKETH: THE LOONEY TUNES DOSEN'T EXISTED 

Story and idea by Monkayfun

Disclaimer; LOONEY TUNES, WB Sheild, related characters, likenesses and all the indica are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment.

Rated 13+ for cartoon violence, mild language, rude humor and mild sensuality

THE REAL WORLD

This awful situation starts when Josh is trying to stop the bank robber and he's about to get away. The other officers were catching up to help Josh but they're not doing a good job.

"Where the hell have you been?" One officer said to him, "Sorry about that. We're fast as we could but he's getting away."

The other officer said, "It's impossible to catch him when he's so fast. Guess we're gonna be canned like peas in a can."

From quick thinking he got something to captured the bank robber and he said to them.

"Oh, contrare, my friends, I got ourselves a solution."

He snatching out a portable hole to stop the bank robber and they said to him.

"You got be kidding us. That thing works for the Looney Tunes not in real life."

He said to them, "Watch a demostration, boys."

When he put it on the brick surface they quickly goes hide themselves inside the building without making a noise. Then, suddenly, the bank robber came to the ally and running fast with the money and saw a black hole with a sign said, "TICKET TO FREEDOM!" The bank robber said when he saw the ticket for freedom.

"Yes. A golden opportunity for freedom. They'll never get me this time."

When he gets jumps inside the hole Josh grabs the hole and the criminal stucks inside and where he is with other inmates in their own cold cells with the Guards around. PRISON! The robber said to himself.

"Huh? What the..? It can't be. IT IS! I'M IN PRISON! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, LET ME OUT!"

Then, Josh said like Bugs Bunny said to a bad guy. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't be such a baby. After all, 20 years isn't forver." The robber was upset and banging his head on the cell door too many times and the fellow officers laughing and cheering at the same time. One of them said.

"You're the man knowing the cartoon tactics like the Looney Tunes. That was a great suggestion you've pulled, man." Josh said to them.

"Natrually."

As they're returning back to Police Headquarters, all the officers were clapping and cheering louldly. They shout, "JOSH" many times and then the Lieutanent Klaus Marshall smiling and said to him. "That was a nice trick to stop the bank robber today. Good job."

Josh said, "Thank you, sir." Lieutanent Marshall said to him, "Come in. We need to talk."

When they're about to go inside the Leiu's office and he saw a 16 year old cousin named Roger was sitting picking his nose and putting underneath the seat. Josh was digusted and Leiutanent Marshall said. "Please, sit down. You know your cousin, Roger, very well and what he's here for, Mr. Harris." Then, Josh asks, "No. What?" Then, the Leiutanent said, "Well, he's doing unthinkable mischeifs while you'll work. At High School, he puts glue on his teacher's seat."

In the flashback, he did what the Lieutanent said to him. All the students were laughing at the teacher and he's mad at him. The Lieutanent also said while the flashback memories along with the truths. "Then, he also plugging the toilets to make a uprising burst like Old Faithul in Yellowstone National Park." The toilets bursts and the teachers were flying clashing through the ceiling to the roof. The students were laughing until he done something to hurt them. "Then, he uses the paper signs in different words." The words like "Kick Me", "I'm a Loser", "I Dress a Tutu Like a Sissy Girl", "Kick My Ass" and "I'm a Teacher's Pet". Josh interrupt the Lieu's story.

"Wait a minute. Hold up. You put kick my ass on the student's back? What is the matter with you?" Roger said to him.

"What, man? Is for kicks and giggles and I'm all a giggable kind of kid. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Josh shouts, "SHUT UP, ROGER!" Roger stops giggling and Josh said to the Lieutanent, "I see what my coz done. I'll figure out something to fix his mess. And this time my coz will never doing anything foolish again."

Lieutanent said with a warning, "You do that, Mr. Harris. But if he does one more mischief, he's gonna be spending in life in the Jevenille Hall to Prison. This is your last chance."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. See you later" Josh said to him while they're leaving and when the Lieutanent going back to his office he got a sign and it said, "Dount Boy". Then the officers laughing softly. At the cloverleaf with the traffic, they're heading northeast of LA and Josh said to him with his upsetting, "I can't believe you done something so stupid. Hurting those teachers with your unintentional pranks." But Roger said, "It's just a joke, Unc. It's very harmful." Josh said to him, "Harmful? Those jokes of yours could get anyone hurt. Or worse death."

Roger said, "But Uncle Josh, you know I will never hurt anyone." Josh said, "I find out hard to believe. Well, we're gonna spend time with my family." Roger said, "Your family? Unc, your family died years ago." Josh said, "Not that family, coz. My new family." Roger asks, "Who?"

THE CARTOON WORLD

In the Cartoon World, Elmer Fudd is searching for the wabbit and tipy toed slowly and said, "Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. Huh, huh, huh, huh." Then, Bugs Bunny is getting up and chomping his carrot getting closer to him and said, "Heh. What's Up, Doc?" Then, Elmer Fudd said to him, "I'm wooking for the gwey wabbit. Have you seen him?" Bugs said, "Like he got long ears, bucktooth, fluffy tail and big rabbits' feet? That kind of a rabbit?"

Elmer said, "Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh. Yeah, that wabbit. Any you seen him?" Bugs answered, "Nope, Doc, never seen him anywhere. I'll tell you what he's in the old shack waiting for you. Don't forget your candle." Elmer said, "Thanks." Bugs said those woirds, "Gee, ain't I stinker?" Suddenly, when he's inside the old shack which he didn't realize it was a dynamite shack he looking the dark and said, "Gee, it's dark inside. I better wight my candle to find the wabbit." He light the candle and about to blast the wabbit in a figure of TNTs and said, "I GOT YOU, MR. WABBIT! I'M GONNA...Huh? Uh, oh. Mother."

Then, the old shack BOOM to pieces and Elmer Fudd is okay but smoking to bits. He said, "You know what? That was the wabbit all the time." Then, he knocks down on the ground. Bugs said, "Everyone's a critic." Suddenly, Bugs' girlfriend came and said to him, "You never change your own personality. If you could changed into a different rabbit." Bugs said, "Hmm. Come to think of it, Lola, I should change. Changing something to make a different rabbit than this. (shouts) I WILL CHANGE! Eh, ain't gonna happen."

Lola said before she's gonna kiss Bugs on the lips, "It's okay. I'm just teasing you." Both of them kissing until Daffy Duck is fighting the pirates and said, "Come on. COME ON! IS THIS THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH? NO ONE EVER UNDERESTIMATING THE GREAT DUCK!" Until a cannon blasts his face off. "Can I have a plastic surgery after this burnout?" He runs quickly. Suddenly, Slyvestor and Tweety were about to thier thing.

"Huh? Zzz. Huh? Zzz. Hey, I taw a puddy tat. I DID! I DID TAW A PUDDY TAT!" Slyvestor said, "Now, you're my lunch." After he munch Tweety in Granny smack him with a cane. "DROP IT! DROP IT I SAY!" Tweety said after got spit out. "Whoa. He's a bad puddy tat." Gossamer and Taz were on a spin off to see who's the best spinner. Taz said with mumbling with spits, "Let's spin." Then, both of them were spinning themselves silly and then Gossamer stops and got his shedding to a last peice of hair. Taz said, I WON! I WON! I WON!" Gossamer can't stand for letting get all the victory so grabs a tree and smacking him far away. Bugs said, "Wow. What did you know? A home run and that's the old ball game." Lola chuckles.

Suddenly, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner are running very fast but before they continued the chase scene they have to introducing themselves in thier own characisitic descriptions. Wile pullout two signs as they as the signs quote. "Road Runner (fastus delious)" and "Coyote (helplessous furious)" Then, the chase began as they're approaching towards to the cliffs out in the middle of the desert and when the Road Runner stopped the Coyote continues on away from the cliffs didn't realize he's still on the ground until the Road Runner whistles to him. The Coyote heard it and turn his head around and saw him on the cliffs. The Road Runner points down in which he's saying to him "look down below". The Coyote saw the height of above the sky stops awhile and waving good-bye and fell down. Zoom away going down the Coyote and SLAM! The Road Runner smacks and said "BEEP, BEEP!" And zooms faster and disappeared.

The Coyote was flatter like a pancake on a iron fryer pan. Desperate the Coyote is figuring out a way to nab that Road Runner so he got idea by buying one of ACME products to get him. He bought a sling shot set with a pair of rocket booster skates. He's ready to get the Road Runner. Suddenly, he came through the road and said, "BEEP, BEEP!" He let's go while the skates blasting off. The Coyote is moving really fast and the Road Runner gasps and the Coyote streaching towards to the Road Runner until he's moving in a different direction and saw the dead end road and he pullout a sign and said, "Mother." SMAK and the skates were out of control and BOOM! The Coyote got smokin' like a cigar. The Road Runner smacks and said, "BEEP, BEEP" and flee the scene.

Meanwhile in the distance of LooneyTown, Pepe Le Pew and Penelope La Cat were chasing away from at each other because he's not so irresistable to her so she's getting away as fast as she can. Pepe said, "Do not hide from moi, my darling. I am nun stopping loving machine to get yoose." Penelope hides behind the bushes and about to smack him with a bowling ball when he pops his head and said, "Soo to voou, so to voou, wherever you are. Oh, there you are, my pigeon." Then, she tosses the bowling ball and right on his face. BAM! Pepe said when he's dizzying around, "My, my, darling, I didn't know you have sisters. Must've been a family of your own too much." Pepe knocksout and Penelope leaves but when she leaves she said to him, "Wait a minute, Penelope. This isn't right. Pepe didn't mean to hurt you because he's in love with you. No other cat didn't treat you with respect only him. Go to him. Got to him." Penelope's mind realizing the relationship between him and her so now she's coming and waking him up with a kiss.

Pepe woken up and said to her, "Darling, why did you kiss me? I thought you don't like moi." Penelope said, "Is because we're Looney Tunes not commercialized breakfast cereal brands. We have to what we have to. Right now, I'm in loved with you." Penelope kissing Pepe on the lips and Pepe said, "I beginning to enjoy this moment of love." Until Speedy Gonzales speeding through Pepe's town along with Slyvestor chasing him to death. Sly said, "SPEEDY GONZALES! You maybe the fastest mouse in Mexico but you're not in your town. And we're approaching towards to your doom." Speedy said, "Whatever you say, Senor Cato. Maybe you need a table for dinner tonight without a mouse appittizer." Speedy jumps up the table and Slyvestor smak with the patio tables and then Speedy saw Pepe/Penelope kissing and he said, "Uh, oh. I better slow down. Double Uh, oh. I'm heading towards to the wet floor area and I can't stop." Speedy and Slyvestor slipping away towards to Pepe/Penelope. Pepe said, "This iz gonna hurt."

SMAK! Speedy/Slyvestor/Pepe and Penelope were altogether while slipping then, suddenly, they saw Foghorn Leghorn smaking Barnyard Dog's butt and both of them were chasing until they saw four of them slipping and Foghorn said to Dog, "I said..I said there's someone coming too fast, Dog." Dog said, "Must be them slipping too fast. That's all. HUH? SLIPPING TOO FAST?" Foghorn said, "We...we..we..I say we better move our buns thataway." Both of them screaming as they're trying runaway but they got bumped too soon. 6 of them keep on slipping when they bumped into Elmer Fudd then Porky Pig then Henry Hawk, Prissy, Egghead, Jr., the Three Bears, Charlie, Hubie and Bertie, the Goofy Gophers, Hippity Hopper, Tweety and Granny, Hector, Playboy Pengulin, Beaky Buzzard, then Marvin the Martian and K-9, Gossamer and Taz and last but not least Daffy Duck and he said, "Boy, nothing's gonna ruined my safe, controlable, pleasant day like this." Until they're slipping away too fast. Daffy said, "Correction, make it unsafe, uncontrolable and very unpleasant day like this. AHH!" All the characters were rolling together when they're approaching Bugs/Lola walking together. Lola said something to Bugs. "Uhh, Bugs?" Bugs said to her, "Yes, my dear?" Lola said, "Don't look now but we got ourselves some company." Bugs saw and both of them screams with eye popping experience and both of them were hopping mad away from the ball of doom until they're inside as the big ball continuing the same heading towards to Yosetime Sam's spa.

Yosetime said, "Ahh, this is the life. Peaceful and relaxation at last and no interrupting critters like those varmits. Huh?" Suddenly, a big ball smak him down as he screamed. BAM! The ball stucks on him and Bugs said to Yosetime. "Sorry for jumping in but we're sort of stuck in a sticky situation." Yosemite Sam said to Bugs as a rude host, "I don't care if you're stuck, varmit. GET YOUR SORRY HIDES OUT OF MY SPA NOW!!!" When Marvin the Martian pops out and get his weapon. "MMM! Finally. I'm gonna get out of this situation with my 36 explosive malgerator. Oops." Marvin accidentially drops his weapon and said to Bugs. "Oh, Bunny?" Bugs said "Yeah? What's up, Martian?" Marvin said to Bugs, "Uhh, I accidentially dropping my 36 explosive malgerator on water. That weapon won't stand of water." Bugs said as a insult, "Now, he tells me." The weapon exploded. BOOM! All the Looney Tunes flies into the air when Josh's car stops. Josh came out of his car and said to his coz.

"Ahh, LooneyTown, home of the Looney Tunes. Feels like I'm home again." His coz said to his Unc, "I don't see any Looney Tunes, Unc. Where are they?" Josh said, " Good question. Where are they?" His coz said, "Uhh, Josh? Look up." Josh said, "Huh? Uh, oh. As Bugs would say, "This is gonna hoit." Then, all of them thud on him. Lola said, "Is everybody okay?" All of them in different words, "All right. Okay. Nothing hurt yet. Weally okay. No pwlobem." Porky Pig said, "Exc...exc..exc...We got a soft landing which we're safe." They grab Josh and he's coughing. Bugs said, "Oh, Josh, we didn't realize you were gonna visit." Josh said, "It's okay, Bugs, I know what's coming up or should I say down. Heh, heh, heh, heh. Looney Tunes, I like to meet my cousin, Roger." They said, "Hi, Roger." Roger said in rude behavior, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Bugs said, "Gee, pesky little coz, ain't he?" Josh also said to him, "Well, that's what I come to visit for him to fix his behavior. He got suspensions for his mischiefs and troublesome tactics. Can you teach him not to do anymore mischeifs?"

Tweety said, "We'll think about that. Huddle up, guys." They all huddle up and one of them said, "Guys, did you think we rehibitating his coz?" Lola said, "Charlie, we taken care of Josh long time ago. This is a intivention for helping people." Bugs said, "Lola's right, everyone. Is a favor for helping Josh's life. What do you say?" All of them agree and they all say, "BREAK!" Pepe said to Josh, "Misouir Harris, it iz a honor to help your cousin." Josh smiles and said, "Thank you. All of you." Suddenly, his beeper beeps a disturbance somewhere in LA and it said, "PROBLEM AT DRUGSTORE. NEED ASSISTANCE NOW!" Josh said, "Uh, oh, problem at the Drugstore again."

Bugs said, "Always keeping you busy every time." Josh said, "Tell me about it. Look, take great care of cousin and I'll return soon. And coz, no more mischeif. Love you." He zooms away back to LA and stopping criminals again and Roger still mad as ever as he stucked with them. Granny said, "Don't worry about your Uncle. He'll return eventually to see you again." Roger said, "Like I care. Shouldn't you be in the retirement home?" He laughs smuggly and Granny is upset. Lola said, "This is tougher as we thought, Bugs." Bugs said to Lola, "Yeah, I know. But that's all the help we can do for him."

THE REAL WORLD

Meanwhile in the streets of LA, a group of thugs getting closer to thier own hideout and they got the money from the Drugstore. Seven criminals were in the crime ring for 12 years straight and their names are; T Man, Billy Bob Wolfe, Ivan, Sean, Dick and Clamity Jack and non other than the most notrious criminal mastermind to hurt everyone which he was a Toon. A evil Toon called himself Ratmind. He said, "So, did you got the goods?" Dick said, "Yes, umm...We rob another Drugstore and we got $56.78 including tax." Ratmind punch him and zooms to the wall and lay down out cold. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I try to use my damn mind to figure out to make more money and destroying those piltrated Looney Tunes forever. Oh, how I hate them."

"You got that right, boss. I mean Bugs is the smartest than you years ago when he.." Billy said a bad comment and he's holding Billy's neck and crushing it really hard and said to him. "What did you say? HUH?" Billy said in a squeaky voice, "I mean our boss is more intelligent than him. Ugh." Ratmind let go of him and he's chocking and breathing faster and Ratmind walks slowly sighing towards to the window and said, "I was the best toon until they ruined my life. They thought I wasn't special enough." Vic said, "We know. Contract problems. Heard on the paper in the archives on the web." Ratmind said, "There's something must be done." Ivan said, "Maybe we can visit them to hurt them back." Ratmind smiles and said to Ivan, "A very good idea, Iv. Get the costumes ready. We're gonna make a visit to their doom. HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly, one of them sniff his bad breath and T Man said, "Boss, you need a breath mint because your breath stinks." Ratmind punchout at him and he's down through the ceiling and landing on the fish bowl. As they going back downstairs and Ratmind pick him up and said, "Come on, fishboy, we got no time to eat. Let's go." T Man said in bubbles, "Yes, sir."

THE CARTOON WORLD

Meanwhile back at LooneyTown, Roger is gonna be teaching by them how to behave himself. In the Barnyard, Foghorn Leghorn is teaching not to hurt any animals when he's demostarting by hitting Barnyard Dog on his butt. Before he do that he said to Roger, "Okay, Roger, I say...I say hurting alot of people isn't very nice. You'll hurt them more than it hurts you. Watch...I say watch this." He's smacking the dog's butt and ran very quickly and the dog barks louder running quickly to get him and the dog hangout fast and he said, "Yipe!" and he's putting the dog's head on the tee as golf ball. When he's about to swing he shout "FOUR!" He swings hard and Barnyard Dog flies down to the doghouse's hole and got his head stuck. "You see what I saying? Roger? I mean, Roger? Where are you, boy? Huh? What the heck is he doing?"

Roger unting the rope and letting the dog go but when the rope is getting lesser he ties a dynamite around the rope and let's go and Foghorn immediately chasing away as the dog barks while the dynamite still attached. Then, suddenly, the dynamite explodes. BOOM! Both of them were barbqued. "Did you order rotiseree or really extra crispy, Dog?", Foghorn said to Dog and he said, " No, thank you, I'm packing light. Maybe a salad would be nice?" Both of them were knockout and Roger was laughing evilly and Prissy said to him, "You know that wasn't very nice, Rog. You should stop that uncontrolable behavior of yours." Roger asks her, "Why? It's fun. Is your name Prissy?" Prissy said, "Yes." Roger said, "Maybe they should called you small fryer instead. See ya. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Prissy was upset with tears and walks away. Roger was wondering minding his own business and said, "Fooling with those jerkheads is fun, man. But I'm still bored. There's got to be a way to entertain myself. But how?" Roger saw Speedy and Hippity got chased by Slyvestor and Roger got a idea, a awful day. Roger got a wonderful, awful idea. He's going inside the costume shoppe and dressing a king sized rat to scared them and he's gonna build a old shack fills with mousetraps to snap a two. A little later, Slyvestor trapped and Speedy said, "Uh, oh. Senor cato caught us in his own mousetrap." Sly said, "I got both of you in my own grasps. Any last words before both of you become lunch?" Speedy said to him, "Well, two words, Senor Cato. Hit him."

Then, Hippity beating him up with his feet swirling him around like a rag doll being unused and then whipped him with his tail and smakdown from the wall and eventually falling down on the crates. He said, "Maybe I should go on a Mouse Free diet." Then, he thud. Both of them were laughing until Roger disguises as a giant ratking and both of them were shocked. Roger said as a ratking, "I'm the Ratking. Well, well. Two minsacule rodents distrubing my slumber. Why have you awakening my sleep?"

Speedy said with whimpering, "Please, Senor Ratking, we didn't mean to. We were just doing our job. And he's a kangaroo not a mouse." Ratking said as a commandment.

"NO EXCUSES! LEAVE ONCE OR PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! HA HA HA HA!"

"LET'S VOMIOS!" Both of them were hopping as Slyvestor gets up and said, "Wait til' get my paws on them..." and Speedy said, "OUT OF OUR WAY, SENOR CATO" and Slyvestor said, "What's all the commotion? Huh? Sufferin' sucotash. That's the biggest mouse I ever seen and he's getting hungry." The ratking is getting closer to him and said, "Correction, he's really hungry. I'M OUTTA HERE!" Three of them went inside the old shack and relieved for the moment. Speedy said, "I'm glad we're away from that plookla." Slyvestor said, "Yeah, I agree with... Huh? What the...? MOUSETRAPS!" All the mousetraps snapping and they screamed loudly running out of the old shack and saw Roger laughing manalougically and said, "Should've look at your faces. Ha, ha. KEEP ON TRAPPING! HA HA HA!" As Roger leaves, all of them were very angry.

Later on, Marvin the Martian is getting ready to blow up the Earth like he always does so now Bugs Bunny pops out of his rabbit hole and said to him while he's chomping his carrot, "Eh, What are you doing, small fry?" Marvin said, "For your information, I'm conducting a explosive experiment to destroy the Earth. That's all. Ha. My Annhilating Radirator is finished." Bugs said, "Hmm. I think you miscaculated." Marvin said with a disgrunt, "Miscaculated? Ridiculous. My Radirator isn't miscaculated..." When Bugs and Marvin recaculating Roger puts a four key words for the target and the target is Lola. He's done that and sneaking away from Marvin's weapon and Marvin said to Bugs, "Okay, Bunny, let's see if you're right about your caculations. Ready,aim, FIRE!" ZAPS! BOOM! The Radirator didn't target the Earth it target to Bugs' place where Lola is preparing a dinner date and her clothes were half naked and Lola screamed. "BUGS!" Bugs said, "Uh, oh. I'm toasted." Marvin said, "Gee, Bunny, you're making her angry, very angry. Toodles." Marvin zips away and Lola said, "What's the matter with you? I was preparing our dinner date and what did you do? Blasting me for no good reason." Bugs said, "Lola, there's must be a reasonable explanation for all this. Please, don't." Lola is hitting on him with a fryer pan and Bugs is running away and Roger laughs louder.

Suddenly, Ratmind and the gang of hoodlums are already there and one of them said, "Well, we're here at LooneyTown Park and no signs of them. Where are they?" Then, a explosion occurd to them and Ratmind said, "Over there. COME ON!" Then, they're getting closer and saw Wile and the RoadRunner flies while stuck on the rocket and blasting off and BOOM! Ratmind said, "What in God's name is going on? Who did that?" One of his hoodlums said, "Over there, sir. Look. It's a kid and he's doing our job. Should we kill him?" Ratmind said, "Not necessarily, my friend. Let him doing our job. Heh, heh, heh." The bad guys hides into the bushes and watch the show. The last task for Roger is ruined Pepe/Penelope's relationships by making a stink bomb on her. He's using the ingredients to make one with onions, garlic, limburger cheese, rotten eegs and stinking gym socks. He's all set. Roger said, "This could stinking up the joint, man. Uh, oh, here they come." Roger hides into the bushes and waits for them to make a move. Pepe chasing Penelope faster and Pepe said to her, "Where are you? Soo to voou, soo to voou, wherever you are. Hmm. That iz strange. Non sign of my lovely female skunk anywhere. Come on, pigeon. You cannot hide from moi forever. (sighs) Guess yoouse did not like moi very much." Suddenly, Penelope is dressing with a hot red dress and it fits like a Princess and she said, "On the contrary, my sweet, I always like you very much. Let's dance like other romantic old films they did." Pepe said, "Oh, yes." Both of them dancing around like some sort of old dramatic flick with romance and Roger laughs evilly as he got his sling shot ready to give her a new makeover.

He let's go the bomb and the slow motion sequence has been activated when Pepe ask her a very important question, "Penelope?" Then, she said, "Yes, my sweet?" Pepe continues talking to her. "Well, it iz so compicated tu say about how I feel about..." The bomb splatting on her back and Pepe continues to say about her. "What I am telling yoouse this I...I..." And splat with a pie with whipped cream and he slurping all the whipped topping and said, "Good pie, piegon. Can you give me seconds?" Penelope said, "It'll be my pleasure." She put a anvil inside the pie and splatting him hard and she also said to him in anger, "That's for giving me a Stunk treatment. I thought you loved me but you don't. Stay away from me forever." Pepe said in plea, "Please, piegon. Please, reconsider." Penelope isn't listening to him anymore and Pepe cries with sighing and Roger laugh out loud and Pepe heard him and getting closer with anger. Roger said, "Uhh...Hello. Enjoy your dinner engagement?" Pepe said in anger, "Yoose are responsible for your stuoopid shenaigians, Misouir Roger." Roger said, "Who, me? No way. I was only teasing you that's all. I did nothing at all." Pepe said with a smurk, "Really? In that case, eat stink bomb, bub." Then, the stink got to Rog for his stupid trick. He coughs and running away and Pepe's laughing.

Rog said, "Oh, god, that skunk. How dare he stinkin' me too much? DAMN IT!"

Later on dinnertime, Officer Josh Harris came back and Roger stands still for awhile and his Uncle said to him, "How's your day with the Looney Tunes?" Rog said, "Nothing much. They taught me a vaulable lesson." His Unc said, "Good. It's time to go home. Your Mother will be worried sick if we don't hurry. Come on. THANK YOU, LOONEY TUNES! SEE YOU LATER!" Bugs said something after they leave, "Much later for your Coz." Granny said, "That boy should have disilpinary action on us. I wish his cousin doesn't act like a self centered jerk." Lola said to Granny, "You said it, Granny."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! That kid is our golden opportunity. Let's go." All of his hoodlums tipy toeing and one of them thud. "Get you ass movin', pal." SLAP! "Sorry, boss." As they're leaving LooneyTown, they're hitching a ride and the driver stopped and said, "Hello, sir. If you're trying to hitchike my car, you're dreaming. Get lost." Ratmind said, "On the contrary, my friend, you get lost." They're beating the driver and letting him down on the dirt. They drove him away and the driver said, "Maybe I should give him a ride." THUD!

THE REAL WORLD

At nighttime, Rog is finally fast asleep in his own smelly and unclean room when Ratmind walks smoothly and quietly so they can get Rog and using him for destruction. Suddenly, one of the hoodlums plays some music and dancing and it was Billy Bob Wolfe. Ratmind turn around and smash the player on him. "You don't understand music, boss." He said. They made it to his room and opening the door slowly walking slowly and then, T Man tripped on the BB Gun and one of them got shot on his foot. Billy Bob Wolfe got shot. Billy said, "YOU SON OF A...!" Ratmind said, "SHH! We don't want to wake him up. Until we'll make him wake up in my place. Carry him and please don't screw things up, okay?" They said, "Right, Boss." So they're carrying him out of his house and drove away. Later on, when they're already there, they put him on the chair and Roger still sleeping. One of them threw the water and woke him up.

"HUH? WHAT THE..?" He said and Ratmind exlpains to him. "Don't be alarmed, kid, we won't hurt you. We need to talk."

"Who the hell are you?" He asks and Ratmind said, "I'm Ratmind, I'm a Looney Tune like them. Well, was." Roger said, "My Uncle didn't told me about you. How come you're not one of them?" Ratmind explaning to him about what happened to him.

"Well, the studio have complicating contract problems to shut some characters down. I was a cute rat character doing to hurt Slyvestor since I was young." In that scene, the Director of that cartoon stops the cartoon and said, "Shut it down. CUT! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem. I talk to the Board of Directors and we're having contract problems. So we have to fire one of the characters right now. Hmm. Ratmind?"

Ratmind said, "Yes, sir?" The Director said, "Sorry to do this to you but...you're fired." Ratmind shouts, "WHAT?" The DIrector also said," I'm sorry, kid. You're not a good Looney Tune and we have to cut you."

Ratmind is raged with anger trashing the place with dynamites, bombs, and some ACME stuff and said, "YOU ALL WILL PAY! PAY!"

The Looney Tunes saw everything and shaking their heads with his pityness. Roger said, "Geez, that's awful. Are the Looney Tunes helped you?" Ratmind answered, "No. They did not. Ever since their popular I was devastated. Everything I had sqwashed like a anvil on Wile's head. Someday I will get my revenge. And that day is today and that's why I need your help."

Roger said, "Yeah. YEAH! If you need my help to get revenge on them, my mischeif will do the trick. Including mine on Pepe." Ratmind said, "Pepe? Did he spray at you?" Roger said, "Yes. Thanks to him, I'm taking baths for two weeks with tomato juice."

"That's bad. But, we'll take care of them once and for all. Are you with me?" Roger said, "OH, HELL, YEAH, I'M IN!" Then, his hoodlums are cheering louder.

THE CARTOON WORLD

The bad guys and Roger are ready with Rog's mischeif tricks to outlooney them all. First trick is using Rog's inpersonation to led Bugs and Lola Bunny to a cage without a way out. The trap is set and Rog said in Elmer's voice. "HEY, WABBITS! COME ON OUT AND GET A CAWWOT! I PWOMISE I WON'T HURT YOU!" Bugs said to Lola, "Should we do as he say?" Lola answered, "Maybe we can outsmart him with a femine touch. Watch this." Lola hops out and said, "Come on, handsome, you don't want to hurt a pretty one like me. Huh? BUGS, I'M CAGED!"

Bugs said, "Must've been a recoinilation to a charming bunny. OKAY, LOLA, I'M COMING! What this about...a cage?" The cage door shut tightly and all the villians were laughing. Ratmind shown himself and said, "Hello, stupid bunnies, remeber me?" Both of them said, "RATMIND!"

"I should've known that doirty rat was in town." Bugs said in a rude way. Ratmind said to him, "Well, this dirty rat is gonna ruined your careers. Thanks to my apprentice. HA HA HA HA HA!" Roger show himself. Both of them, "ROGER!" Bugs ask Rog a question, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"To help his career, I guess. And you thought you were a smart wabbit. HA HA HA!" He answered with a snear. Both of them crying and upset at the same time. "Now onward for the rest of them." He commands. And they did, one by one by one, most of the Looney Tunes were captured and outtricking them and then when they're at the desert they were waiting for the Road Runner and the Coyote. One of his boys said, "HERE THEY COME! BE PREPARED FOR OUTTRICKING THEM, PERMANENTLY!"

Suddenly, the Road Runner stops the sign and it said, "ROAD RUNNER WANTED! TRY TO BECOME THE MOST ROAD RUNNER EVER SEEN! MEET A MANAGER!" The Road Runner figuring out about that sign from the Coyote. So he's gonna goin' along the gag so he's fastering enough to get to the Manager's Office. He stops there and enters the place and the Manager was T Man in disguise and said, "Oh, just the Road Runner I need and I need a Coyote." Wile E. Coyote steps inside to find out what's going on and the Manager said, "Oh, he's here. You and the magnificent Road Runner will go northeast at Route 67 and into that rock formation of a cliff. Understand?" Both of them agreed to do the stunt which the bad guys setting the trap.

They're ready when he's ready to fire the pistol. He said with a shout, "READY! SET! GO!" BANG! They're off chasing at each other since their careers but when they're already to the cliffs the Coyote stops and saw him and waving goodbye and the Road Runner Beep Beeps but suddenly they got him in a bag and the Road Runner stops Beeping and looking down to find out if Wile E. Coyote falls down on the ground. Suddenly, one of Ratmind's thugs shouts. "BEEP BEEP!" Then, the Road Runner flips out of the cliff and the thug waves goodbye and he fell down badly. THUD! The Road Runner holds up the sign and it said in his own words. "What a revolting development this is." THUD! The Road Runner finally got captured and the Looney Tunes are all captured except for Pepe and Penelope.

"We got the two fastest freaks around, sir. That's the last of them but there's something missing." T Man said. "Ah, damn, we're completely forgot those two skunks." Big Wolfe said. "Doesn't matter. Those two are still heartbroken thanks to our new member. They don't talk about at each other or the Tunes themselves. Come on, our work is done." They pack the Looney Tunes inside the truck and shut the door and the toonsters were upset and sad. They couldn't do anything to make people laugh anymore. They took off of LooneyTown and going back to LA and bringing Roger home where Officer Harris is. They stopped and letting him go and Ratmind said to him. "Congratulations for apprihending the toonsters for us." Big Wolfe said, "COME VISIT US SOON AND WE'LL PARTY! YAHOO!" PUNCH! "SHUT UP!" He shouts at him and Big Wolfe, "Shutting up now." THUD! "Thanks, pal, we'll keep in touch. SEE YA!" Rog waves and say, "BYE! AND THANKS!"

THE REAL WORLD

He done a unthinkable to ruined everyone's lives including their careers, too. A little later, while Rog's asleep his Uncle came home and said, "ROGER! OH, ROGER!" Rog gets up and said while he's running, "UNCLE! UNCLE!" Both of them hugging together and his Uncle asks. "Hey, Rog, sorry for being late. I worked in double shifts and totally overworked. How about you? Did you a have a nice visit with the Looney Tunes gang?" Rog said, "Yeah, I have a great time. In fact, it was blast." His Uncle said, "Good. Come on, it's dinnertime and it's time to be like Taz and eat a lot."

Meanwhile at WB studios, the Board of Directors were having a meeting about the contract problems and progress reports. "This is ridiculous. Most of our staff members getting lay off from our contract problems. We should need a necessary solution." The Head of WB Studios, Mr. George Warner, Jr. said, "Well, we can compromise of new shows to develop some new changes for this studio. That way, our company can totally upper hand..." Suddenly, few gunshots from their tommy guns busting the door down. The Board of Directors gasped and one of them said, "What the hell is going on?" Ratmind said, "I'M WHAT'S GOING ON! HA HA HA HA!"

"Ratmind?" Mr. Warner said. "Yeah. I'm glad you've noticing me. I was screwed about some stupid contracts and the Looney Tunes being popular then ever. All that is about to change." Mr. Warner said to him, "Looney Tunes? Oh, god. What have done to them?"

"A place you won't see them. YOUR STUDIO IS RIGHTFULLY MINE FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!"

Looks like things getting bad to worse for the Warner Bros. Studios. Ratmind took the Ownership Deed for the entire studio safekeeping. Later on, they took off the WB Sheild from the entrance gates and the water tower. Now, they're putting RAT'S PICTURES logo on them. All of his gang were happy. The Looney Tunes and the WB Studios were finished. Later in the morning, Uncle Harris have a distressful call about what happened yesterday. The phone ring and he answered. "Yeah? Oh, Lieutanent. Yes? What? Ratmind is taken over WB studios? I'M ON MY WAY!" He rushed away without breakfast and Roger is eating his breakfast and said, "What's the rush?" The Police are at the entrance gates waiting for Ratmind and the Lieutanent said to Harris when he came. "Hey, harris, glad you make it." He said to Lieu, "Wouldn't miss for the world. What's happening to the studio?" Lieutanent said, "That ratfink conquering the whole place for his own. Like playing Monolopy and we can't collect 200 dollars. He done something bad with the Looney Tunes yesterday." He said with a shout, "HE DID WHAT? WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT UGLY RAT!" The Lieu shouts at him, "WAIT!"

Suddenly, they're armed with tommy guns and they're laughing evilly. Josh is upset and mad and said to them, "You fellas don't owned that studio. It belongs to WB owner and the Looney Tunes." One of his boys said to him, "WE DO NOW, BUB! Thanks to someone for helping us by stopping those stupid toonsters." Harris asks, "Who'll done such a thing?" Ratmind answered, "Your cousin, Roger." Harris couldn't believe his own ears and said, "No. He wouldn't. Impossible." Ratmind said, "Ask him."

Roger, the Police and the people are looking at him and Rog said, "What are you looking at me?" The people were about to chased him with anger. Roger said, "Hey, what the...? What are you doing? Oh, man. OH, MAN! I'M OUTTA HERE! AHH!" They're chasing him faster and Josh said, "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I got a cousin to arrest." ZIPS! Ratmind said, "HA HA HAPPY HUNTING!"

Later at the alley, he zips there and gets into the door to another building opens the door and comes inside quickly. The people and the cops stopped and few people said, "Where did he go? Maybe he's trying to go northeast. Yeah. HE'S OVER THERE! LET'S GET HIM!" ZIPS! Roger is okay with a relief until his Uncle is already inside and got his gun locked in. Roger shrieks and said, "DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! Uncle?" His Uncle said, "Rog, you've been doing mischeifs the last time. I'm taking you in."

"(sniffs) Okay. I'll go quietly. For what's worth I'm sorry for everything. Maybe you're right I shouldn't done more mischief. Is there anything to fix our problems?" "Hmm. Okay. But this is your last chance. One more move out of you and in your cell you go. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." He uncuffing his cousins handcuffs and ask him what his clever plan. "Okay, kid, what's your plan?" Rog said, "We'll sneak into the studio taken the Deed and give it to his rightful owner." Josh said, "How can we do that? He got lots of security guards in there." Rog said, "Well, they didn't take all of them. Follow me." Later on, they found Penelope soaking her eyes to death about what happened yesterday. "There she is." Rog said and so his Uncle, "And she's still devastating. Be better explain to her before she's releasing Niagra Falls." Penelope said in tears, "Why does he do that?" Both of them said, "PENELOPE!" Penelope said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"My cousin got a confession to say about what happened yesterday." He said. Rog confesses to her, "I pulverizing your relationship with a stink bomb" POW! CRASH! "Guess I got it coming." THUD! "As I were saying Ratmind is taking over WB Studios and capturing all the Looney Tunes. By using my coz' mischiefs for his own operation. We need you and Pepe's help."

Penelope said, "I don't know. I don't think Pepe will ever forgive me." Josh said, "Not if we don't hurry. Come on. We better before it's..."

SUDDENLY...

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN! HA HA HA HA!" Josh tries to finished what he say, "Too late. They got him. We're doomed. Doomed I say."

Penelope said, "Not necessarily, guys. I uses my femine touch with this hot dress. Then, you guys get the deed and save the Owner himself." Josh said to Penelope before they get inside, "Wait. They'll noticed you're cartoon cat in disguise." Penelope wearing make up with a mask to become a female human. "I know. That's why I have taken of that. How did I look?"

Rog said with a slopper, "OH, YOU'RE SEXY! I WANT YOU! (wolf calling)" His Unc said, "Come on, we got work to do."

Later, they're already inside and then one of the guards shouts at them, "HEY, YOU! NO ONE IS VISTING THIS STUDIO WITHOUT A PERSONAL APPOINTMENT! Huh? Hubba, hubba, hubba, hubba. And who are you, my devine honey?"

"I'm Jessica to performed bellydancing for the succes of Ratmind's party. Hmm?" When she's getting closer to him he lights on and off to the sky like a love rocket and BANG! Fireworks firing too much and lands back on the ground and said, "Okay, my darling. Let's go." Penelope whispers to them and said, "Go. Go."

Rog and Josh found the office building and climbing the ladder and into the office with their flashlights on searching for the deed and then they found it. Josh said, "I FOUND IT!" Suddenly, one of Rat's thugs heard the commotion and going back to the office building. "Wait a minute. His signature isn't there. That's strange." Rog said, "Wait. I got it. I must've accidentially given him the wrong pen. It was a invisible ink boltpen for gags." Josh smiles and said, "Good job, kid. Come on. Let's get out of here." Suddenly, the door is open and the thug looking around to find out who's been here. Then, Josh gots a chair and smacks him down and he's sleeping unconcious. "Rog said, "Nice work, Unc. Could've been better myself." Josh said, "Better? It was wonderful by giving him a break." They're putting the thug inside the closet and Josh said, "Enjoy your break soon before sleeping in the cell. Come on. Let's save the Owner and the Looney Tunes."

THE PARTY

"GENTLEMEN AND LOONEY TUNES, I'M PROUDLY PRESENTING JESSICA AND HER BELLY DANCING! The crowd cheering and the Looney Tunes disgusted. The music is playing and Jessica(a.k.a. Penelope) belly dancing while the crowd keeps on cheering. "They disgusts me. Bugs? BUGS!" POW! Lola said and powing at Bugs. "She's a perfect goil for belly dances." Bugs said. "Si. Senor. That senorita looks awfully fimilar to us. Did you she's part of us or something?" Speddy asks. "Misouir Speedy. She izn't one of us. She's a bellydancer not a cartoon character." Jessica said when she's getting closer to them, "Pepe? Guys? It's me, Penelope." Pepe said with a grunt. "Non or nor you ever will be a Looney Tune." Penelope also said, "I'm sorry for hurting your heart. Is because Josh's cousin done something to us. He uses a stink bomb to ruined our date." Pepe said with a disgrunt, "I do not believe yoouse."

Jessica kissing Pepe and mouthing off. The Looney Tunes were wooing. "Sufferin' suchotash. It's Penelope. I never seen so much kissing all of our lives. Including my nine lives." Tweety said in rude way, "Maybe you tinking about our wives instead of your tine wives. You ungwatful puddy tat." Slyvestor said, "What I outta..." SMACK! "You better chill out for this predictament." Slyvestor said, "Ow. That smarts." Penelope said, "Guys, Rog have change and they're gonna get the deed to save us all."

The tail pops out and one of the thugs said, "Is that tail part of the act? No. Wait a minute. She's not human." One of the thugs steps up on the stage and grab her mask off and they all gasped with anger. "SHE'S A CAT! SHE'S ONE OF THEM!" The other thug said, "LET'S KILL THE CAT!" One of them said, "Did anyone tell you curosity kills the cat?" Then, a big bomb explodes and the gang knock out cold. Josh and Rog were there along with Mr. Warner and the Board of Directors. They shouting thier names, "JOSH! ROGER!" They said like Clint Eastwood said on "Dirty Harry". "Did you think we miss this party?" One of Rat's thugs shouts, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Gun blazing when the Looney Tunes and Josh and Roger were moving quickly. They immediately off the studio 6's doors and shutting down for awhile. Bugs said, "Those thugs won't get away from this one." Then, sounds of guns cocking and the thugs were ready to shoot. "Correction, they do get away with that one." Bugs said. Roger said, "Guys, I got a idea. Let's use my mischeif and your toon tatics to stop them." Josh said, "Are you sure it'll work this time?"

"Trust me." Rog said.

The chase is on as they got seperately as the thugs were about to go different directions. "Where did they gone to, man? WHO CARES! JUST FINE THEM AND GET THE GODDAMN DEED BACK NOW! YES, SIR!" The thugs were seperated into groups to find the deed and kill them. First group is going to the stage inside Studio 17 and there is the setting of a Bugs Bunny cartoon years ago and it was the one for Hillbilly Bunny and one of the thugs saw the ears and said to him, "Okay, Mr. Rabbit, you got 30 seconds to get your furry butt out of there or else." Bugs said, "No. No. No. That's how you done that. How's this? If I ever get out by counting 6 then shoot me. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said. "Okay, Doc, start counting." The thug said, "Okay. 1..uhh..." The trap was connecting the pipes and then Roger puts the pipe closer to the other thugs behind. The trap is set and Bugs and Lola behinds him. The thug continues the countdown and he said, "4...uhh..." Lola said, "5, silly." The stupid thug said, "Uhh...5...5...HEY, PAUL! WHAT'S AFTER 5, MAN?" Paul said, "6, man." The stupid thug asks again, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Paul said, "I SAY SIX!" BANG! He got smoked and he's coming closer to him. " I GOT HIM! I GOT THE WABBIT!" He turned around with a shock and he got punch. "What's wrong with your face?" He said. PUNCH! CRASH! "I SHOW YOU ABOUT YOUR FACE BEFORE I BREAK IT!" Then, they're fighting at each other around and they're moving around towards to the other room. Lola said, "Should we stop their fight, Bugs?" Bugs said to her, "Hmm. Nah. Let those thugs figuring out for 2 hours if they could." Roger said, "COME ON!"

Yosetime Sam, Marvin the Martain, K-9 and Speedy Gonzales were waiting for the two thugs trying to get them. Then, they're here about to fire at them. Speedy said, "Okay, amigos, let's dance." Then, they're shooting at them and Speedy fastering with the bullets and he shouts, "YIBBA YIBBA AREEBA AREEBA!" He disguises as Crossing Guard holds a STOP sign and blew the whistle and waiting for to across and then he turned his sign to green and then the bullets are at the thug's butt. He screamed, "AHH!" And thud on the crate. The other thug is about to fired on Yosetime Sam but he said, "Listen, stranger, maybe we should compromising our situation. Like we could take on them and ruled this studio." But the thug refuses and fired at him closer to Sam's legs but now he enters the cannon and so is the thug. The thug was gonna be blasted as he looking for Sam but he's on top on the cannon to light the fuse. Sam said, "Stranger, never underestimate the roughest, toughest mean ombre you ever seen." He lights up the fuse and the thug is still inside until..."Uh, oh." BOOM!

He flew into the air and got smashed on the crate with the other thug and Marvin commands K-9, "K-9, put these imprimitive gunslingers underground and make it snappy." K-9 put the thugs underground like his bones to be buried and showing their faces to the cops. He's done and Marvin, "Nice work, K-9. You're making me happy. Very happy." K-9 licks at him slubber like. Speedy Gonzales, "Come on, amigos, let's go."

On their way they go. All the Looney Tunes using their own tactics to put them to sleep. One by one, they all knock out cold and they won but Ratmind is far from over. All the Looney Tunes hugging at each other except for Pepe Le Pew. Beaky Buzzard said, "Hey, fellas, where is Pepe Le Pew?" Porky Pig stutters, "Pe-Pe-Pe...PEPE LE PEW GOT CAPTURED BY RATMIND! WE GOT TO HELP HIM!" Josh said, "You guys distracting him I'll get the reinforcements." Josh ran off outside the studio and the Looney Tunes going up to save him. Later, outside the studio. "Lieutanent, all the thugs got hurt and captured but Ratmind's on the loose. He grab Pepe as a sheild." Josh said. "Hmm. There must be a way to stop him and saving Pepe's life. But, how?" Josh's thinking and he got a idea. "How about DIP?" The Lieu said, "HUH? THE DIP? OH, YEAH! THE DIP WILL KILL RATMIND FOREVER!" Josh said, "Yeah. And I need your help." The Lieu said, "Okay, then, let's do it."

Meanwhile...at the edge of the studio, "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF FOR THEW LAST TIME, SKUNKBOY! YOUR LIFE AND YOUR CAREER IS NOW FINISHED! HA HA HA HA!" Pepe said, "Misouir Digusting Rat, I should warn you I am a Karate expert. So yoouse better let moi go, immediately." Ratmind said, "HA HA HA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! Okay, man, hit me. Show me what you got." Pepe said, "He iz stupid, non?" Then, he's using his karate moves on him and he got hurt big time. Then, they're upstairs. Penelope said, "THERE HE IS!"

"Wow. Look at him. Pepe must've studied martial arts techniques overpowering that big ratfreak. Of course, I know about being a karate expert myself. Watch this." Daffy said with his dumb confidence. Penelope said, "Oh, brother, he's gonna get it." Daffy said, "ALL RIGHT! TALL, DARK AND GROOSUM, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO ON ME! COME ON! I DARE YOU!" Then, Ratmind got hurted and thud on him. Daffy said, "Uh, oh. This is gonna hurt." THUD! "You're dissspithable." Bugs said, "He's need more karate lesson after this is over." The officers bringing the DIP can closer to the studio's door. The Officer said, "The DIP is ready to go." Lieutanent said, "Excellent. We must get the Looney Tunes' attentions to lurde him down." Josh said, "Yeah. Hey, where's my cousin?"

"He's over there, sir." The Officer said to him pointing at him on the water tower. "Okay, Rog, you got yourself into mischeif. Now, you got to stop him. Here goes nothing. YAHHH!" He swings the liner attach from on top of the tower and flew faster and bumping Ratmind out of the studio. The Looney Tunes cheered but until when Ratmind is on the liner holding tighly and he's very angry. "OH, MY GOD!" Rog shouts.

"OH, DAMN! RATMIND GOT HOLD OF HIM!" Josh said. "We got no time for his own sheniagians. Ready to fire on that rat by my command." He talk to the Sniper from the helicoptor on the walkie talkie. The Sniper is ready to fire. Elmer said, "GUYS, WOOK! THAT SNIPER IS WEADY TO OPEN FIRE ON WOGER!" Bugs said, "Wait a minute. Taz, save Roger away from the helicoptor." Taz said, "Okay." He's spinning faster and he got there just in time. Ratmind said, "TIME TO DIE!" Roger gasps when Taz said to him, "NOT WHAT TAZ HERE, MOUSEY!" He's spinning too fast and beating him up with his thunder punches and Ratmind falls down closer where the DIP is and Ratmind got a gun blasting the liner and Roger fell Taz almost got him but he didn't. Ratmind said to Josh, "You don't find the Murder for your dead Parents. Cause I AM THAT MURDER! HA HA HA HA!" Josh said, "My par... EAT DIP, ASSHOLE!" He moved it to that direction where Ratmind falls. "AHH!" He landed on DIP and he died. The Lieu said, "It's over. He's gone for good." Josh shouts, "OH, MY COZ IS FALLING, TOO!"

Roger fell down on the otherside of the studio and lands on the Mustang shattering windows into pieces. The Officers, Josh and the Looney Tunes were going over there to see if he's okay but he's in critical condition as his body is bleeding Josh shouts to call the Ambulence Peds to get his cousin to the Hospital so the Doctors will bring him to life. Later at the Hospital during nighttime, the Doctors were trying to help him but his body is losing blood from the fall. Josh along with Pepe, Penelope, Bugs and Lola were waiting for the results. The Doctor came out and Josh said, "Any words from my coz, Doc?" Dr. Leroy Thompson said, "Well, his body is not entirely broken just a few scratches that immitterally losing track of blood. Unfortunately, he's suffering from Catarophisic Coma which means he's losing blood unable to breath and move. But this one chance to save him. A Blood Transplant. Blood type; CB. If he doesn't have a Blood Transplant, he's gone forever. I'm sorry."

Bugs said, "That's why I don't go to Doctors. They'll give a medicine and call them in the morning." Lola shouts, "BUGS BUN.." The people said SHH! This is the Hospital. They leave and Lola said to Bugs. "There's no time for your jokes. Can you see Roger is gonna died soon?" Bugs cries, "I'm sorry, my sweet putina. I was trying to make everyone feel better." Josh said, "I can't believe Ratmind kill my parents. He's a thoughtless, heartless and most impuslive rat to hurt for evil. (sighs) Thank god he's gone. My poor cousin."

Pepe stands up and said, "Wait just a minute. My blood is CB and it iz gonna work." Penelope said, "Are you sure, sweetheart?" Pepe said to her, "He save my life risking everything to save le studio. I am returning ze favor. Take moi to ze Blood Clinic." All of them smiling and the Nurse pokes Pepe's arm to take some blood out and then the Transplant it was a success. The blood is fusioned inside of Roger's arm. 3 months later right before Christmas, Roger awakened. He's up and groaning thought he have been hit by a truck on the freeway. He ain't. He looked around his room with flowers saying "FEEL BETTER SOON!" He smiled to have some people caring about him. He gasped on the calander and on that day is before Christmas. "OH, NO! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! AWW, MAN! I have been in the Hospital for three months and I missed School. I'm gonna get expelled."

His Uncle opens the door and said, "Hey, coz, Merry Christmas. Sleep well?" Rog cries and hugging him and said, "Don't leave me, Uncle. Please. Don't leave me." Josh said, "Okay, okay. I promise I won't leave you. I got a gift for you for saving the Studio and the Looney Tunes." He opens it and it was a iPOD player so he can listen any music he wants. He said in tears, "It's beautiful. (sniffs) Thank you. Let me tell you something, Uncle. How saved my life?" Josh answered to him, "Pepe did the transplant for your life. Come on. I'll explain to you on the way."

THE CARTOON WORLD

The Looney Tunes were decorating their town with tensil, garland with holly berries, wreaths, lights and putting presents under the tree and few for Roger and Josh. Pepe holds the mistletoe underneath Penelope's head and said, "Joyxel Noel, my piegon." Penelope kissing him hard with few hearts all around them. Lola and Bugs are doing the same thing like they did. Beaky and Hippity were putting garland around the stairway but Beaky refuses. "Uh, no, no, no, no, no, uh, no, no, no." Hippity was hopping mad and bumping swing around until he gets to the end. Later, they're finished. Porky said, "Hey-hey-hey...FELLAS! THEY'RE HERE!" Bugs said, "Good. Let's give him a good surprize when they're open the door." Lola said, "Everyone, turns off the lights."

They did and when they're opening the door and they turn on the lights and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!" They're cheering loudly. Daffy said to them, "Well, we didn't to make a old unpresidented move to suprize you. WE DID IT, ANYWAY! HA HA HA HA! Funny, huh?" They didn't speak a word only cricket chirping. "Ingrates." He leaves and Bugs/Lola Bunny were coming down on the stairway. "Josh. Roger. Merry Christmas." Both of them said, "Merry Christmas, guys." Josh said, "Well, everything turned out all right and keep it that way." Josh is nogging his coz' head and Roger giggles. "Bugs, Lola, can I see Pepe and Penelope for a minute?" Bugs said, "Only 2 seconds. Oops, too late." Lola said, "Bugs. Go right ahead."

Roger walks towards to them but they're just kissing too much and he's gonna interrupting them. He clears throat for attention and said to them, "Guys, can I talk to you?" Pepe said, "Wi". "Guys, I'm so sorry for hurting your lives and theirs. I shouldn't do any those mischeifs to hurt people. Even the ones I loved. I hope you forgive."

Pepe said, "It iz okay, Mosouir Roger. People make mistakes if iz too harmful but at least your lesson has been learned."

Penelope said, "That's right. We told the kids the stuff we do isn't fun. It's too dangerous. We told them no to do that at home or anywhere else. Kids will changed themselves for helping them out and they did. Including you."

Pepe said, "That iz why you are most important person we meet." Roger cries and said, "Thank you. Oh, thank you. Pepe, thnaks for saving my life. I owe you one." Pepe said, "Let us say we are even." Lola said, "Come on, everyone, let's take a picture." All the Looney Tunes and the humans were standing closer to the tree and say, "THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!" The pictures were taken few times with great Christmas memories and their lives, too. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

Great story, huh? Took me a few days before Christmas Eve to finished it and I did. That's the story for 2006 but I'll do more until 2K7. Until then, I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! See ya in 2K7!

TH-TH-TH...THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!


End file.
